Fixed by a Nightbird
by Arrowinabow777
Summary: Wally walks in on Artemis cheating on him with Roy. He turns to his best friend for help and stays in his apartment. The only problem is that Wally is starting to notice how hot Dick is, and Dick's straight right?
1. Chapter 1

Wally West was in a particularly good mood. He had just finished his last test and was confident that he had done well. Artemis also seemed in a good mood recently but he seemed to be seeing less of her. As Wally wasn't a paranoid boyfriend and had complete faith in Artemis he let her go and do whatever.

He had arrived home earlier than he expected to as him being the dork he was, got the timetable mixed up and his test finished an hour early. He was going to surprise Artemis with a certain circle shaped object with a rather expensive diamond. They had been going out since they were sixteen and Wally really thought she was the one. When he kissed her he felt butterflies at the pit of his stomach. When they fought Wally couldn't stand it and he was absolutely certain he loved her. He saw a future with her and even though it sounds sad, he had already planned their kids names. He could imagine her walking down the aisle to him and the idea didn't scare him, but excited him. This girl was everything and Wally knew that he would be lost without her.

With the box in his pocket and a smile on his face, Wally quietly let himself into his and Artemis's apartment. He didn't call out because he always loved it when he made Artemis jump out of her skin. He found it hilarious and they always laughed about it. Wally heard some loud moans coming from the bedroom and his smile drooped. One of them definitely came from a guy. Wally quickened his footsteps and didn't bother to be quiet anymore. They wouldn't hear him over the noise they were making. As Wally neared the closed door he tried to convince himself that it wasn't Artemis. Coming up with anything to say it wasn't her in there. Or that maybe she was watching a DVD on extra volume. "Roy!"

Wally felt his heart drop to his stomach. This couldn't be Roy. Not the one he knew. He would never do something like that to Wally. Wally felt tears pricking at the corners of his eyes as he opened the door. Wally saw Roy and Artemis jump in shock and look at him standing in the doorway with tears streaming down his face. "Wally." Roy says with regret and sorrow in his voice.

"How could you do this to me?" Wally asks and looks at their guilt ridden faces.

"Wally please let me explain."

"How long?"

"Wally-"

"HOW LONG?" Wally screams. The two are silent and hunt for their clothes whilst Wally looks away from their nakedness.

"Wally I'm sorry."

"You're sorry that you did it or you're sorry that you wanna be with him rather than me?"

Artemis is silent and looks sympathetic. She and Roy exchange a glance and Roy comes up and puts a hand on Wally's shoulder, which Wally is quick to shrug off. "Don't. Touch. Me." Wally says low and threatening. "So what's your answer?"

"Wally-"

"Don't give me that fucking sympathetic shit Artemis just tell me!"

"Both."

Wally let the tears fall freely. "Great fine. I'll collect my stuff tomorrow." Wally started retreating

"Wally I'm sorry."

"No don't worry. You guys go back to what you were doing don't let me interrupt your mood. Well done Roy. What a great friend you are."

Roy bows his head in shame and Wally speeds off to a place he hasn't been for ages.

Dick Grayson sat at the Young Justice headquarters studying a bunch of clues a new villain had left behind. "Hey Dick!"

Dick looked up and saw Valyrae smiling at him. "Hey."

"What are you doing?" She asks as she sits down and hands him a paper bag.

"Just looking at some clues." Dick answers accepting the bag. He looks inside and laughs. "Seriously Val this is getting old."

"Then why are you laughing?" Dick shakes his head and looks down at the clues again taking out a sugar coated treat from the bag. "Come on Dick you know you love it! You're a policeman, policemen love donuts."

"You know over here we call it cops." Dick informs her and she rolls her eyes. Valyrae came from England and still refused to use the correct words in the American language.

"Oh whatever. I came from England I speak like a proper English woman."

"And you're a proper English woman?"

Valyrae smiles. "In a sense."

Dick yet again laughs. Valyrae was forced into joining Young Justice otherwise Batman would have handed her over to the police. She was associated with the Joker beforehand and was known for making deals that involved stealing and even killing people in exchange for money. She had a hard past and needed money to pay for everything as the rest of her family ditched her and like almost every hero, she learned stuff the hard way. "Hey Valyrae who did you say your brother was again?"

"Malum."

"Where on earth did he get that name from."

"It's Latin for evil."

"Really?"

"That's what Google said." Valyrae says shrugging.

Dick examines the pictures more closely. "I think it's him."

Valyrae perks up and looks over at the pictures. "Why do you think that?"

"Look here, in each scene there has been a letter scratched onto the victim. In order the letters spell out Malum."

Valyrae sits back in her chair and sighs. "God I hate my brother. Can't he tell us who he is without killing people? Seriously he's obsessed."

Dick smirks and gets up. "Are you in contact with him by any chance." Valyrae raises an eyebrow and Dick nods. 'Cant blame me for trying.' Dick thinks "I'm gonna go and tell Batman what I found."

"Good luck with that. I heard he's been in a crappy mood all week."

Dick shrugs and walks into the zeta tube. After the voice recognises him he's gone.

Valyrae shakes her head and reaches towards the almost full donut bag. She knows that Dick hardly eats any but just likes the old joke. She had just bit into one when the zeta tube announced an arrival. "Recognised, Kid Flash B03."

Valyrae snaps out of her daydream and looks up towards the zeta tubes. Kid Flash? The one Dick mentioned? She got up and walked to the zeta tube as Wally came out. She looks him up and down. He'd obviously been crying and looked an absolute mess. Apart from that he was just as Dick described him. "Wally?" Wally looked up at her and she smiled extending a hand. "Dick told me about you."

Wally shook it. "Do you-"

"Do I know where he is?" Valyrae completed and waited for Wally to nod then continued. "You actually just missed him. He went to go see Batman about a case."

Wally sighed and rubbed his hand through his hair. "You alright?"

"No. And I'm sorry but you're a stranger so I really don't wanna talk about it with you."

"Understood. You're angry. Wanna let it all out?" Wally looked at her suspiciously then nodded. "Training room. You can try me or a punching bag. Your choice which."

Wally followed her to the training room and walked over to a punching bag. He hit it and hit it. Then he thought about Artemis and Roy and he sped up. He remembered his relationship with both and sped up even more. He thought of everything and soon he was punching the bag at an impossible speed. With a cry he punched the bag one last time. Hard. He walked away and accepted a bottle of water from Valyrae sliding down the wall out of breath. "Impressive."

"Who are you?"

"Valyrae Triton. Black Diamond."

"Oh Black Diamond." Valyrae nods. "Dick told me about you over the phone."

"Then you would know all about me."

"And your ways." Wally looks at her and Valyrae rolls her eyes and looks at him with a glare that could rival Batman himself.

"Whatever you piece of shit I needed to make money and what else was I supposed to do? Sell drugs? Be a prostitute?"

"That's probably better than killing and stealing."

"What if I told you I was raped when I was on the streets?" Wally stares at her with wide-eyes.

"I'm sorry I didn't know."

"That's fine. I'm over it."

Wally frowns. "Is that something you can get over so quickly? Isn't that the sort of thing that stays with you forever?"

Valyrae shrugs and looks at him. "Do you want me to be like that? Constantly remembering what happened to me?

"No I-"

"What's the point of being upset? It isn't gonna change anything and it makes you feel down. Why should you be upset when you could be doing so much more?"

"Because you bottle stuff up inside. And that'll drive you mad."

Valyrae smiles. "I am mad. And dead inside. The girl I used to be is dead. I became an adult the day my mum died."

Wally looks at her and they sit in silence for ages until Wally can't bare it anymore and decides to go and wait for Dick. Outside. Valyrae looks after Wally as he goes. "Wally West." She whispers. "The one Dick fell in love with."

Wally sits on the uncomfortable counter twiddling his thumbs waiting for Dick to come back. At the back of his mind he knows it's stupid because he doesn't even know if Dick is going to come back and the fact that he hasn't seen Dick in ages. Phone calls sure but they hadn't seen each other since Dicks birthday. Artemis had treated Wally to a trip away for his Birthday so yeah, Dick had to wish Wally a happy birthday over the phone. But Wally knew that Dick would be totally cool with what he was going to ask him. They were best friends. "Recognised Nightwing B17."

Wally perks up as he hears familiar name called out from the robotic voice. And waitsfor his best friend to walk through the door. Something he's not good at. Wally still hasn't got used to Dick's sudden growth spirt. Wally thought of it that one minute Dick was the same as always the next he was like some muscle God rather than the boy he knew since he was like 8. He doesn't admit that he didn't notice it over video chats. Artemis didn't believe him but found it hilarious whether Wally admitted it or not. She still tried though because of her pride and need to always come out on top.

Dick walks in with his head bowed and Wally clears his throat to make his presence known. Dick looks up and Wally sees how his body tenses and the fighter in him stands ready for danger. "Wally? What are you doing here?" Dick smiles and walks over to sit next to him on the counter, relaxing when he realised who it was.

Wally feels his eyes tear up again. He has to tell Dick. And doing that means it'll all be real once the words are out of m mouth. Wally takes a deep breath. 'Be brave' he thinks to himself "I'm really sorry Dick but I need to ask you a favour."

"Like what?"

"I...ummmm."

"What's wrong Wally?" Concern starts to flow into Dick's now low voice.

"It's Artemis."

Dick walks over and puts his hand on Wally's shoulder. "Is she okay? Is she hurt? Has something happened with-?"

"She cheated on me with Roy."

Wally feels the tears again after he says those words. And there it is. Now it's all real. All the thoughts start rushing to his head. He wasn't enough for Artemis. His girlfriend that he loved so much he was willing to die for her cheated on him with one of his best friends who he's known since he was 8.

After it sinks in Dick looks at Wally with wide eyes and then pulls him into a hug when the red head starts sobbing. "Wally I'm so sorry."

"I was going to propose." Wally says pulling away and showing Dick the ring.

Dick looks at him with sympathy and was that... Anger? Wally ignores this and raises his hands to Dick's face. There was something he needed to see. The whites of Dick's mask widened and his mouth was open but he didn't pull away as Wally's fingers went to the side of Dick's mask and started to gently peel it off. Soon Wally was met with Dick's bright blue eyes. Wally smiled as that's the only thing that hasn't changed in Dick. His eyes. Still the same shade of blue that Wally saw when Dick revealed his identity to him. Still had the same light and glow to them and still the most beautiful thing Wally had ever seen. Well that's a bit of an exaggeration but they were still really beautiful.

Wally keeps his hands on Dick's cheeks long after the mask was removed and takes in every feature Dick has. My God he could get any girl he wanted! And Wally meant that. If he was a girl he'd date him. Wally thought he'd turn gay for him then stopped himself. That's notwhat best friends are supposed to say. Wally's thoughts get jumbled up from 'He's so hot' to 'I'm just confused! Dick is my best friend.' Until Wally starts to lean in closer towards Dick's mouth. They're about half an inch apart when someone clears their throat and Wally jumps a metre into the air. He looks up to see the source of the sound. Superboy. "Superboy?"

Wally feels a grin forming on his face as he gets up to go and say hi. "Hello Wally. What are you doing here?"

"Always straight to the point." Wally says and chuckles as Superboy who shrugs. "There was a problem with Artemis."

"Oh." Superboy stands awkwardly. He never has been one to talk about feelings so he just pats Wally on the shoulder. "I'm sorry, but you two are great and it will work out."

"I'm not so sure this time."

Superboy bows his head pats Wally on the should again and leaves. Muttering something about Wolf.

"Hey Dick," Wally says after a few minutes of awkward silence. Wally mentally hit himself for what he was going to do earlier. Kissing Dick? Wally slowly starts to feel more anxious about what he's going to ask? Dick turns to him with his mask still gone.

"Yes?"

"Does Supes know your secret identity?" Wally asks drifting off topic.

Dick shrugs. "Yeah. I told everyone after you and Art... Yeah."

Wally flinches at Artemis. Even if Dick didstoop himself it still hurt. "Anyways... It's about that favour."

"Oh yeah?"

"I was wondering if I could stay with you for a bit? Just until I find another place and work up enough money for it. I'm sorry to bother you with this but we're best friends and I trust you and that you're the first person I thought of. I can understand if you say no."

Wally waits in silence looking down at the floor. Wondering what will happen if Dick does say that dreaded word. Last he heard Bart had taken Wally's room and he didn't really fancy sleeping on the couch. Plus he needs sleep and he won't get it with two screaming babies in the house. No offence or anything they're really cute but if there's one thing Wally can't live without it's sleep. No wait it's food. No wait it's... Anyways Wally loves sleep. "Of course you can Wally."

Wally looks up and smiles. "Really?"

"Yeah sure. It'll be like that time when we had that Star Wars marathon."

Wally laughs at the memory and speeds over to hug Dick. "Thanks man. You have no idea how much I appreciate it."

"Come on man. How could I ever say no to you? Come on let's go."


	2. Chapter 2

Wally smiles as he walks into Dick's apartment. It was completely clean, organised and tidy with him being under the same roof as Alfred back when he lived with Bruce as Robin but his room had a special touch that only Dick would do. Loads of posters of all the stuff him and Wally were into back when they were kids covered the walls. "I bet Bats isn't happy about that Superman poster."

Dick laughs."That's why it's up there."

"Does he visit?" Wally asks as Dick moves to get a drink.

"Like once every two weeks. I'd be surprised if he didn't put at least one security camera here."

Wally smiles to himself at those words. For Batman overprotective was an understatement. More like unhealthy obsession. Dick walks over with the drink and Wally gratefully accepts and takes a long swig. "Hey Dick?"

"Yeah?"

Wally opens his mouth to say something then stops himself and takes a long swig of his drink. "Actually don't worry about it."

Dick raises an eyebrow to signify 'Tell me now or face my eternal wrath' and Wally awkwardly laughs taking an unconscious step back. "Come on Wally you know you can tell me anything."

"Seriously Dick it's stupid."

"Come on Wally! Don't leave me hanging."

"I was just wondering... If you had something a bit stronger to drink." Dick looks at Wally sympathetically. "Like I said it's-"

"It's not stupid Wally." Dick sighs and sits down on the couch patting the seat next to him. Wally sits and feels like a child about to be given The Talk. Dick's eyes are serious and Wally knows he never should have even thought about getting an alcoholic drink. "So you remember when Jason died?" Wally flinched at the memory. He remembered trying to comfort Dick but found it like trying to get water from a rock. He couldn't do anything and hated how broken his best friend was and how he could only sit and watch. Wally nods slowly with his head bowed. "I was heartbroken by it and I wanted to do all kinds of crazy, reckless shit. I remember going on a mission with Batman and nearly beating a villain to death. This sadness is terrible and it makes us do stuff we won't usually. I do have something stronger to drink but I want you to think about this Wally. Alcohol isn't going to help you and don't let what Artemis did ruin your life. She's not worth it." Wally looks up in surprise at the last sentence. Not because of what he said but Wally could have sworn he heard Dick growl.

"Thanks Dick." Wally felt his stomach clenching painfully. It was almost unbearable and Wally couldn't help but wonder when it was going to end. Wally knew Dick was right but he just wanted to forget about Artemis and feel better. He wanted to be mad at her but always found a way of tracing what she'd done back to himself. Thinking he was a shitty boyfriend, that he was getting more distant, that he wasn't showing his affection enough etc. "So will I be sleeping in the spare room?"

"No Wally you're sleeping in the bathtub." Dick says with a roll of his eyes. Wally laughs and gets up to head to the spare room. "You got any spare clothes?"

"No I wanted to get away from Artemis as quickly as possible."

Dick sighs. Going to get his coat. "Alright stay here, I'll go and get some overnight stuff."

Wally zooms over just as Dick's about to open the door with a panicked expression. He then nervously laughs and scoffs rubbing the back of his neck. "Don't worry man. I don't need any-"

"Shut up Wally I'll be back in a bit."

Dick tries to push past and Wally-still trying to act casual- puts his arm round Dicks shoulders and 'discreetly' leads him away. "Don't worry I'll go and get something from the shops."

"You don't even have your wallet."

Wally stops and checks his pockets then swears under his breath. "I'll just wear the same stuff I have on now."

Dick grimaces. "That's disgusting even for you." Wally sighs in defeat. "Look I have to go to Young Justice headquarters anyway I'll just zeta to Palo Alto from there."

Wally opens his mouth to protest and Dick just shushes him and gives him a playful shove as he walks out.

Valyrae stares into the eyes of Batman, glaring. She could never match Batman's infamous Bat-glare but she was certainly worthy competition. "I'll ask you this one last time Valyrae," Valyrae crosses her arms and looks at Batman expectantly. Why couldn't the greatest detective in the World take a hint? "Where is Malum?"

Valyrae clears her throat and speaks in a voice scarily alike to Batman's: "I'll tell you this one last time Batman. I don't know."

Batman glared. He really did hate this girl. "Don't speak like that with me."

"Get off your high horse."

And with that Valyrae walks away. Batman d stays put and doesn't bother going after her. He would spy on her and then find out what she knew because if she was being this stubborn then questioning wouldn't work. Even though Batman would never resort to torture he was pretty sure that wouldn't work on her either. Batman shakes his head and walks off to find one of his fellow teammates.

"Recognised Nightwing B17."

Dick walks in with his glasses on and look to see Valyrae walk in. "Why're you hiding your eyes Dick? There too pretty for that."

"I'm a superhero and I have an identity to keep."

Valyrae scoffs. "Not like anyone here doesn't know it ever since Impulse arrived."

Dick remembers Impulse arriving and telling Beast Boy and Tim that his name was Dick which Beast Boy found so hilarious he pointend it out every time Dick was around. At first the team thought that Beast Boy was just calling Dick a dick but then they started to catch on. "You weren't even here when Impulse arrived."

Valyrae shrugs. "I do my research." Dick smiles. "Anyways what was with ginger?"

"You mean Wally?"

"I mean the love of your life."

Dick sighs and walks over to the table then slumps in a seat. "I thought I told you not to mention that."

"You did." Valyrae says but shows no signs of remorse or dropping the subject for that matter. "So what was up with him?"

"I'm not sure it's my place to tell you that."

Valyrae rolls her eyes. "Come on Dick we've been working together for ages and I even told you my secret identity. No one else knows."

"Actually Superboy does."

"What how did he-"

"He has super hearing."

Valyrae scrunches her face in annoyance. "Why that little... Kryptonian! I'm gonna go and-"

"He thinks your name is nice."

Valyrae stops and looks at Dick in confusion. "What?"

"He thinks your name is really pretty. Just like you he said."

Valyrae looks pensive. "Valyrae am I seeing a blush?"

She snaps out of her thoughts and looks at Dick with the pink tinge to her cheeks still there. "What the hell are you talking about?"

"You're blushing."

"I am not!"

Dick laughs at Valyrae's annoyed expression. "Yeah, call me when you're out of denial."

"Shut up! I was not blushing."

"You loooooove Superboy."

Dick sees Superboy coming up behind Valyrae and the smile droops off his face. "I do not love Superboy!"

_Too late to shout a warning now._ Dick thinks as Superboy clears his throat. A scowl appears on Valyrae's face as she turns around. "What?!"

Superboy is unfazed by her out burst and just continues staring at her. Neither breaking eye contact. "What's with the 'I do not love Superboy!'"

"Oh I was just teasing her." Dick pipes up. Superboy shrugs.

"Wow Val bit of an extreme reaction. Nice cover Dick." Dick face palms. "Don't think I've ever seen you with a blush."

Valyrae continues to glare. "Don't call me Val, Con."

"Umm Valyrae, that's actually his name and not short for Conner." Valyrae screams in frustration and starts to walk away. Conner remains impassive as he leaves with Wolf. "Val!"

"No more teasing." She says as she walks back in.

"Does that mean that-"

"I said shut up!"

"Sorry." Dick says trying not to laugh. Dick always did think that Valyrae and Conner would make a good couple ever since M'gann left to go back to Mars. No one could ever match up to M'gann in terms of dating Conner but he had to start dating again. It had been a year.

"Recognised Red Arrow B07, Artemis B06."

Dick tenses as he looks towards the figures forming in the white light of the zeta tubes. Artemis comes in laughing with Roy and Dick feels white hot rage coursing through his blood. "Oi Dicky! What's with the sour face?" Dick turns his attention to Valyrae but doesn't bother hiding his anger. "What is she your ex?"

Valyrae says this a little too loudly for Dicks comfort. "No."

Valyrae looks confused for a second then snaps her fingers. Artemis and Roy walk closer. "Oh I get it. He's your ex."

"No!" Dick says outraged and Valyrae puts her hands up.

"Dick?" The sweet voice of Artemis reaches his ears and he scowls. God he hates this girl.

"What do you want?"

Artemis looks shocked at how hard Dicks voice is and Dicks stomach clenches. _Yeah act like your innocent you slag_. "Did Wally tell you?"

Dicks head snaps towards Roy. "Yeah he did. _Best mate_." Dick puts emphasis on the last two words to rub it in but Roy doesn't even flinch.

"Look Dick, you don't even know what's going on."

"What the hell do you mean Roy?! You were sleeping with your best friends girl friend behind his back! What sort of a friend is that? Answer: A crappy one!"

"Dick will you keep your nose out of it!"

Was Roy really saying this? "No! Because I'm a true friend and I intend to make sure you two get what you deserve for hurting Wally!"

"It started because I was comforting Roy because Cheshire took Lian away!" Artemis bursts out, tired of the fighting.

Dick stops short and Roy flinches. But Dick didn't feel the anger going away. He only felt... Satisfaction? "Good."

The room goes silent and Artemis and Roy stare at Dick in shock. "How could you say something like that?"

Dick still doesn't feel anything but rage. He opens his mouth to speak when: "Because he knows what you're doing." Everyone stares at Valyrae. "You're using your pain to try and make him feel guilty and not be mad at you. Then you're hoping he's gonna try and convince Wally to forgive you. Nice trick but try not to use it on him next time."

"Who the hell are you and why are you getting involved in this?"

Valyrae walks up to Roy and holds out her hand. "Black Diamond."

Roy just stares at the hand outstretched. Dick knows exactly what's gonna come up next but doesn't stop anything and waits for it to happen convincing himself Rot deserves it. Valyrae shrugs and knees Roy in his... Private places. Roy keels over, crting out and Valyrae grabs round his middle and flips him over. She is very strong and Dick has this move performed on him when they met. Artemis looks shocked bu then her expression grows angry and Dick sighs. She was just gettin annoying now. Artemis goes up to fight Valyrae but Dick steps between them. "Leave."

Dicks voice is low and threatening but Artemis is more than used to that from Batman so is unphased "I don't see any reason I-. What the hell are you doing?! Put me down!"

Dick had picked Artemis up and hurled her over his shoulder and was now walking over to the zeta tubes. He carelessly tossed her through and her name echoed through the room. Dick nodded to himself as if saying 'Well done Dick' and wiped his hand on his jeans as if Artemis was some sort of disease. Probably was. "I have to go now."

Dick turns around to see Valyrae whispering to Roy. Dick can tell it's bad by his expression and smiles. Good old Val.

When Dick arrives back he makes sure to keep quiet in case Wally's asleep. He tiptoes over to the guest room and opens the door, flinching when it creaks. He sees the sleeping form of Wally West with tear stains on his pillow and down his cheeks. Dick grimaces at the sight of his best friend in so much pain and creeps into the room putting Wally's bag down at the bottom of the bed. Dick turns around to leave but hesitates. Looking back at Wally he walks over to him and lightly wipes away a tear from his cheek. As the tear was still wet and on Wally's cheek, Dick would normally take this as a sign that Wally had been recently crying and stop what he's doing. But Dicks thoughts are clouded as he traces Wally's features. He runs his fingers through Wally's soft hair and stays alert for any signs of Wally waking up. Wally does not stir so Dick leans down and presses his lips against Wally's.

Wally had tears streaming down his face as he lay cuddling a pillow on the soft bed. He had deleted all photos of him and Artemis and all the memories had been brought to the surface. He didn't know how long he had been crying for but when he heard the door open he stopped. Wally knew it was Dick returning but didn't want his best friend to see him like this. Wally didn't want to be comforted. So he lay down and pretended to be asleep as he heard the door opening. Wally almost jumped when he felt a hand on his cheek wiping away a tear but stayed perfectly still. Soon Dick would go away. Wally's heart raced as he felt long fingers tracing his features and in his hair. Why was his heart racing? Why did he want it to continue? He had to resist sighing in contentment. Then Wally felt warm lips on his own and he froze. _What do I do?_ Wally thought. But before he could do anything Dick's lips were retracted and he heard a sigh as the fingers weaved back in his hair again. "I love you." The urge to open his eyes was more persistent than ever but Wally didn't. "Why can't you love me?"

Then the hands were gone and Wally found himself missing their soft, delicate touch as he heard the door slide shut. 'I do!' He wanted to say. But did he really? Was he just confused and vulnerable? Would he say that to grant his best friends wish that he could tell caused him so much pain? Or did he love Dick deeper than friendship?

That night Wally vowed to stay friends with Dick even if his feelings did run deeper. Wally thought he would break Dick's heart and lose another friend and Wally didn't want Dick to end up like Artemis. Someone it pained him to think about and wanted no trace of. No memories or photos to trigger pain. He didn't want to fall for him and get broken. He wasn't sure how much more he could handle.

**Thanks for the reviews! Nice to know you like the story. Do you like my own creation Valyrae Triton or her hero name Black Diamond. I have something coming up in this story that involves herdo if you don't like her thensway it in your review or PM because it could go one of two ways. And if you don't want her with Superboy then also tell me. Hope you enjoyed!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry guys. This may be a little sloppy as I wrote it very late and probably didn't check it properly. Anyways I am glad that mostly everyone likes Valyrae! For those who don't I hope you will warm up to her as she becomes amuch more understandable person later in the story. Angelsmunster asked for Catwoman and Catwoman we have! If you don't like a certain thing about the story then let me know! Enjoy ;)**

Selina Kyle stood in the large, cavernous space fiddling with her whip. She was bored out of her mind and wanted to just get on with things but no. Ra's al Ghul wanted to make sure everything was perfect. Selina didn't understand why they couldn't just throw the body in the pit. It wasn't going to do any damage why on earth did they need a crane to lower it into the pit? "Everything worked out exactly as I planned." Ra's says and turns towards Selina who starts to fiddle with her hair.

"Yep. Bats is as predictable as always. When are we starting?"

"Patience my dear, patience. This is a very delicate procedure and it needs to be dealt with with the most precise care. The Lazarus Pit is..." Ra's stopped his sentence and rolled his eyes when he saw that Selina had completely lost interest and was now looking through the contents of her belt. Ra's had to admit he was nervous. When he used the Lazarus Pit it was much more different circumstances. He was alive then but... Using it on a person who's really dead is a whole different matter. Ra's headed off to see how things were going being careful to avoid the bubbling green liquid.

Selina was half asleep by the time Ra's said to her: "It's happening."She didn't understand why Ra's wanted to help Batman but she couldn't complain as she got a good time when she went to collect the body. Left Bruce knocked out with a tranquilliser when they were done. Selina made extra care to disable the security cameras around the mansion before venturing out to dig up the body and steering clear of that annoying, English butler. Ra's had told Selina exactly what to do and even though Selina had said Bruce was predictable, she was surprised he hadn't figured anything out yet. World's greatest detective my ass' she thought.

Anyways, Selina watched as the table with the bandaged body was lowered towards the green, glowing pit. The table touched the liquid and Selina watched with fascinated eyes as everything was devoured by the pit. Everything was silent as everyone watched the pit waiting for him to emerge. A few minutes went by. Nothing. Ra's sighed and bowed his head and Selina figured it didn't work. 'Great all that work for absolutely-' Selina's thoughts were broken as she heard screaming. She looked towards the pit where the source of the screaming came from and there he was. He was still screaming and ripping away at the bandages that confined him and made it hard to breathe. He climbed out of the pit and started climbing up the cavern walls hitting-and probably killing-anyone who got in his way. Selina reached for her whip but found a hand stopping her. "Don't." Ra's said. "Leave him."

Selina released the grip on her whip and looked in confusion at the way he'd just left. "What happened?"

"He's alive. Something must have gone wrong though."

Ra's bows his head and Selina comes up behind him and leans into his ear. "At least Batman gets a special treat."

This seems to do nothing to comfort Ra's and he shakes her off. "You can leave now."

Selina smiled to herself. "Good. There are some jewels I want and what better time than the middle of the night."

Selina then turned and walked out of the gap in the rocks. Another thing she didn't get. Why didn't people just use doors?

Wally yawned as he woke up. He reached out but found the space next to him empty. Wally immediately felt his mood worsen as he realised that Artemis was gone. That he would never get her back. Wally got up and walked over to the door finding he fell asleep in his clothes from yesterday. He decided to change them after breakfast as he couldn't be bothered to now. Walking out he saw Dick on the couch reading. He immediately looked up as he saw Wally and smiled. "How are you?"

"The same."

"Look Wally-"

"You know what? I won't talk about it. I will try and be my usual self for the rest of the day and we are not going to mention Artemis for the rest of the day!" Even though Wally still felt a pang of pain when he mentioned Artemis, he was filled by a new determination. Dick looks at Wally and sighs putting his book down.

"Wally I think that sounds great but it's not possible."

"Yes it is." Wally says gritting his teeth.

"Wally, just because you were the sidekick to the fastest man alive doesn't mean you can get over a heartbreak this big in a day."

"I'm not saying I'll get over it but I'm going to try and be happy."

"Wally-"

"I don't want everyone being so sympathetic towards me!" Dick stops himself at Wally's shout and nods his head. "Sorry."

Wally sits down and they stay like that in awkward silence until Dicks phone rings. "Hello?... Oh Bruce hi..." Dick laughs and holds the phone away from his ear looking at Wally. "Bruce says hi." Dick the puts the phone back to his ear with another chuckle. Wally let's a smile through too. 'Guess that means there is a camera somewhere around here.' Wally thinks and looks around the room nit really listening to Dicks conversation anymore. "YOU WHAT?!" Wally jumps at Dick's sudden outburst. "No! I refuse to work with that bitch!... I'm not letting my personal life affect my superhero life!... I'm not working with her... Bruce? Hello? Bruce?" Dick sighs and slams the phone down.

"Artemis?" Wally asks. Dick nods.

"She's asked Batman if she can rejoin the team." Dick sits down and leans his head back. Wally watches his frustration over the situation and smiles. Nice to have a friend who'll act like this for you. 'He wants more' a voice whispers in the back of his head which Wally ignores. "God does she have any self decency?! No one even wants her on the team!"

"So they all know?" Wally asks feeling the heat flood his cheeks.

"No but-"

"Don't tell them!"

Dick shakes his head and closes his eyes. "I won't but if they did know they would hate her. In fact I can visualise Impulse's reaction."

Wally smiles. "Yeah. Which is why it's better no one finds out."

Dick scoffs. "I don't get why she deserves the hate she gets."

"No because it's my fault."

Wally is surprised when he feels a hand hitting him round his head. "Ow." He mutters rubbing the place where the hand left the mark.

"Don't you think that don't you think that for a second." Wally stares wide eye as Dick kneels down in front of him. "You have done nothing wrong Wally! You are the perfect boyfriend and you are the best person I know. So don't you dare blame yourself."

Wally blinks and feels the heat rise in his cheeks. Wally suddenly remembered that this was the guy that kissed him while he was sleeping. And touched him. And told him he loved him. Wally knew he should have freaked out about it but all he could think about was the way Dick caressed him. Wally knew that he had never been touched with so much emotion before with the exception of Barry when he was hurt or upset. "Do you mind if I call Barry?"

"Barry? Sure that's a good idea with the babies and all that? Plus it's nine in the morning parents need rest!"

Wally sighs. "You're right I'll just call tonight."

"That'd be best."

Dick's hands were still on Wally's knees and Wally looked at them feeling heat flaring from that spot. "Can we play on the Xbox?"

Wally asks to break the silence and get Dick's hand off of his knees. Dick laughs. "You sound like a little kid."

"Pfft! Who wants to grow up?"

"Wendy."

Wally's eyes open at that. One of Wally's favourite childhood films was Peter Pan. "God that bitch. 'I have to grow up' she should have stayed with Peter they were perfect together! Plus she wouldn't have to go through periods and acne and everything! And the little bitch took away the lost boys! Then he had only a slutty, jealous fairy to talk to that would probably die because no one believes in fairies!"

Wally finishes his rant and looks up at Dick who has a raised eyebrow and a smirk on his face. Wally blushes furiously. "Wow Wallman. You must feel very passion ately about this."

"Shut up and put the game in."

Dick chuckles to himself as he puts the disc in and sits back whilst handing Wally a controller.

Valyrae strolled through Gotham looking for her brother. She had found a lead on him and had decided against telling Batman considering he would get locked up and this was her brother. If he did anything to hurt her then she would tell Batman but she wanted to give him a chance. She saw the good in him while everyone else only saw evil. She thought it was just like her and Batman seeing the good. Valyrae suddenly felt a gun to her head and froze. "Move and I shoot."

Valyrae smiled to herself and ducked down whilst kicking her attackers legs out from underneath him. He fell with a cry and Valyrae put her shoe over his hand which held the gun but then stopped short as she saw the face of the man who had just attacked her. "Jason?"

Jason Todd. The previous Robin, adopted son of Bruce Wayne, killed at the hands of the Joker was staring at Valyrae. A smile appeared on his face as he said: "Missed my other hand." And before she could do anything shoved a knife through her stomach. Valyrae gasps and feels herself being pushed off of Jason. She feels the knife being pulled out from her stomach and screams. She covers the wound with her hand, trying to stop the rapid flow of blood from coming out of it. The world around her swims and she feels a painful tug on her hair and her head is slammed into the building in front of them then she blacks out.

Jason Todd raises his gun to finish Valyrae off but hesitates. He remembered how she was his friend before and slowly lowers his gun. "J-Jason?" Jason looks up to see Batman, basically his father staring at him with wide eyes. He then looks down at Valyrae with shock on his features. "What have you done?"

Jason smiles and places his gun back in its place. "I guess you'll find out Bruce."

And he runs away. Jason knew that Bruce wouldn't chase after him and risk Valyrae dying so didn't bother to look back.

Bruce Wayne processed everything that had just happened as he looked at Valyrae. "I see you know about Jaybird."

Bruce Wayne turned around to see Catwoman casually leaning against the wall. "You knew about this?"

"Sure did Bruce."

"And you let it?!"

"Well you find that money doesn't grow on trees around here."

"Says the woman that spent $10 000 on saving wild cats."

"Well no one else saves cats." Selina shrugs.

"So who are you working for?"

"It's not 'are' it's was and even in that very sexy voice of yours I'm not gonna tell you that."

"Selina."

"Still sexy but not sexy enough." Selina starts to walk away. "By the way, Ra's sends his love."

And with that she's gone. Bruce hears a moan and looks back to see Valyrae regaining consciousness. He picks her up and starts walking to the nearest zeta, hoping that she can hold on until then.

Wally furiously pressed buttons but he lost again. Wally growled. "I've still got it." Dick said whilst stretching. Wally tried to avoid looking at the area of skin exposed.

"Yeah whatever." Wally says while cursing at how shaky his voice was when he said that.

"Wally?" Wally snaps out of his daydream and looks at Dick who is very up in his face. Wally feels Dick's breath on his lips and is filled with a very urgent desire to kiss him. "You were off in your own world then!"

Dick laughs and Wally feels blood rush where he doesn't want it to go. Wally knows he won't get rejected if he leans forward those extra centimetres so he wonders why he's so nervous. "Dick."

"Yep?" Dick asks, still oblivious to how close they were or how clouded with lust Wally's eyes were.

"Kiss me."

"What?!" Dick asks in alarm.

"Kiss me." Wally says as his hand snakes around Dick's neck and pulls him in closer. He didn't care about what he said last night. He needed Dick to fucking kiss him! Now. Wally knew he hadn't made the wrong decision when his lips met Dick's and heat pulsed through his body. He wrapped his arm around Dick's neck and put his hand on Dick's cheek whilst deepening the kiss. Dick responded to the kiss and moaned softly. Wally felt fingers tangling in his hair and licked Dick's lip in a question for access. Dick opened his mouth and Wally slotted his tongue into Dick's mouth and was met by Dick's. Their tongues battled against each other and Dick surprisingly came out on top. Wally's head was too filled with pleasure to care about it though. Air was the enemy in this scenario as Wally hated every second his lips weren't on Dick's and he wasn't feeling the fiery passion inside of him. Wally snaked his hand up Dick's T-shirt and traced his fingers along all the muscles Dick had. Dick moaned and Wally started to lift the shirt up. The kiss was broken to remove Dick's shirt and Dick yelped as Wally pushed him down onto the couch. However instead of heading for Dick's lips Wally went for his neck. Dick moaned as Wally bit down on the sensitive skin there and sucked and kissed it. After a few minutes of this Wally felt a pull on his hair and Dick's lips crashed forcefully against his again. Wally straddles Dick and lets his hands roam. They travel lower and lower until:

RING RING RING

Dick's phone goes off. Wally moans as he gets off of Dick. "I don't have to-"

"Answer it." Wally says groggily whilst putting very cutely.

Dick smiles and picks up the phone. "Hello?"

"Dick it's me."

"Bruce?" Dick says this in worry at the mans frantic tone. "Are you ok?"

"It's Valyrae. She's in the hospital. She was stabbed in the stomach and had her head banged against a wall."

"Is she ok?"

"We can't know yet. She was knocked out by the doctors to do procedure and we can't know anything until she wakes up."

"Oh my God."

"That's not even the worst part."

Dick feels dread boil in his stomach. "What?"

Dick isn't sure if he wants to know but holds his breath as Bruce sighs from the other side of the line. "Well I... Really? Thank you Superboy."

"What was that?"

"Superboy telling me to go home and that he'll stay with Valyrae till I come back. He hasn't left since we brought her to the hospital. I can bet you I could be gone for a week and he wouldn't leave her side once. Anyway back to the subject at matter. The person that stabbed Valyrae was..."

"Who?"

"It was Jason, Dick." Dick felt his eyes go wide and the phone dropped out of his hand. Jason? No it couldn't be.


	4. Chapter 4

_Hey everyone. I'm sorry I've been gone for awhile I had no idea it had been so long. Plus it was my birthday and exams recently so I've been quite busy. Thanks for all your reviews and favourites and follows! One of theses scenes (you'll know which when you see it) is just for fun and I was slightly drunk when I wrote it. _

_I do not own Young Justice or any of the characters you see here aboard from Valyrae Triton/Black Diamond. Enjoy!_

Wally sat in Dick's apartment not concentrating on the blaring T.V. Not laughing at the jokes. Nothing. He he was too lost in his thoughts to notice anything what was going on around him. Three days ago he had kissed his best friend. And his best friend had kissed back. But what Wally was so affected by was how far he would have gone if they hadn't been interrupted. Wally had never been overcome by so much raw emotion. He didn't even stop and think he just did. Wally was surprised to admit that they could have possibly slept together. "Hey Wally I need to go now."

Dick walked out of his room in his Nightwing costume about to go out on patrol. He had been distant ever since the kiss and Wally flushed in embarrassment. He thought that it was because of the kiss but was confused as to why Dick was so annoyed about it. Wally also knew that the phone call he got had something to do with it but Dick was keeping tight lipped about it. Being completely honest it was starting to piss Wally off at Dick's lack of trust. "Dick." Dick stops in his tracks and looked towards Wally who stood up. "What was that phone call about?"

Dick looks down at the floor. This is probably the fifth time Wally has asked and he always hopes that he won't receive the same answer and Dick will just open up. "It's compli-"

_Well obviously not this time. _Wally thought and sighed. "Dick you can tell me anything. It's obvious this is bothering you."

Dick is silent and Wally waits in anticipation for his answer. "I'll see you later."

"Dick come on! We're best friends and nothing could change that."

"Look Wally, that phone call is none of your business. Just leave it!"

Wally flinches at how cold Dick's voice is. "You're not Batman you know!" Wally shouts as Dick walks out of the door. He puts his head in his hands and sighs. He wants to help Dick but Dick is shutting Wally out and he has no idea how to reach him. After you've been trained by Batman who is the master and not showing emotion there's not much you can do really.

What was that phone call about? Wally thought.

Dick walked into HQ and was met by the whole team. He walked over to Batman ignoring everyone else and their confused glances. "News?" He said as he reached Batman staring a the screen.

"Black Diamond's awake but she can't remember anything yet. I've investigated everything I can but there are too many possible reactions to... him."

Dick looked at Batman. Dick couldn't tell from behind the mask but from that last sentence Batman sounded tired. Dick undoubtedly knew that he had been staying up for the past few nights to investigate and only stopping when absolutely necessary. Better to investigate rather than stay up all night. Dick thought as he too, wasn't able to sleep from the news that Jason -who was practically his brother- had been brought back to life and stabbed one of his best friends. Dick couldn't help but think that being brought back from the dead had altered Jason so much that he had turned evil. Dick always knew the consequences of bringing someone back to life and had experienced a few of his fellow comrades doing so and all had ended badly.

Dick dreaded to think that that is what could or is happening to Jason but knew it was more than likely. Disc still clung on to hope that it was the same old Jason though. Mostly because Jason used to be so strong and Dick believed he could fight through whatever this is.

"Why don't you go and see her? See if she's remembered anything or just say hi." Batman snaps Dick out of his daydream and Dick silently thanks him as he had no idea where those thoughts would have lead and they weren't exactly helping him in the situation.

"Do you need me-?"

"No." Dick feels a pang of hurt at the coldness of Batman's voice but can relate to how he's feeling. Dick also knew that Batman probably felt ten times worse as Jason was practically his son.

Dick nodded and walked away towards the medical room with the team looking past and muttering to each other. Dick spotted Roy and Artemis right in the middle of the crowd and he glared at them for their nerve. They didn't seem to notice though as they were too wrapped up in their conversation.

Dick walked to the medical room and slowly opened the door and peaked his head around. He saw Valyrae lying down on the bed looking distinctly bored. Dick snickered to himself and opened the door all the way, walking inside. Valyrae looked his way and watched him as he sat down. They sat in awkward silence as Dick waited for one of her sarcastic comments. "Where have you been?"

"I've been... investigating."

"Congratulations you're Scooby Doo." And there it was. Dick laughed but Valyrae still sat there with her eyebrows raised. "Seriously Dick."

"Like I said, Batman told me about what happened and I started looking into what happened like he was. Nothing else to it."

"Okay. But be careful you're exactly the sort that freaky people would go after in the dead of night."

"That's comforting Val."

Valyrae rolls her eyes and looks at Dick. "Whatever, not like you couldn't fight them off."

"That's not the point. Besides, I've been inside most of the time."

"With Wally?" Dick nods and she gives him a pitying look. "I can practically feel your restraint at not jumping him right there and then. Anything happen?" I'm silent and Valyrae's eyes widen. "My God! Something did happen. Tell me now."

"No."

Valyrae's eyes fall in disappointment. "Why not?"

"Because you gossip."

"But I don't use your names."

"That doesn't stop people knowing."

"It's not my fault everyone around here is freakishly smart!"

"Says you."

"I swear I won't say anything. Just tell me."

Dick opens his mouth to reply but then the door opens and in walks Artemis. Dick groans and rolls his eyes turning his back to her. "Dick."

"Nightwing,"

"Nightwing," she responds sounding slightly irritated. "Can I talk to you?" Dick doesn't respond. "Please Dick. I wanna explain."

Dick sighs and turns around to look at her. He nods and she gestures for him to follow her. He does so and she leads him to the hall. "Well?"

"I cheated on Wally because he was getting distant. We hardly ever talked and he always said he was too busy when I tried something with him. I know it was exams but I had them too and I still had time for Wally. One time I brought it up to him and he snapped at me telling me not to be so selfish. We fought about it and I stormed out. I saw Roy at the club and went to talk to him. Then he told me that Cheshire had taken Lian away and I comforted him and he for me. It went further than I thought and the next morning me and Roy talked. I decided I wanted to be with him because of the argument me and Wally had and I was gonna tell him but he had this romantic thing for me when I came back. Roses, chocolates, apologies and I was so happy that I forgave him. Roy visited me and I told him about Wally and he agreed to letting me go but I felt so guilty about it that I offered for us to meet up as friends. I started falling for him more and more over that time and I was less and less in love with Wally. Eventually I started... cheating. I felt so guilty about it and I wanted to call what I had with Roy off but I couldn't. He was like a drug Dick. I was addicted. I knew it wasn't fair on Wally but I could never seem to break up with him. I didn't wanna hurt him. I know I've hurt him more now but you've got to understand how scared I was Dick. I didn't wanna break Wally because I don't wanna be the reason someone who was so joyful and energetic as he was got depressed. I couldn't live with that. I'm sorry. I'm sorry that I've caused Wally pain because I honestly didn't mean to."

Dick stared at Artemis after she finished her speech and felt the anger disappearing. Still there but died down more. "It's fine. It's none of my business now anyways. Tell Roy I'm sorry. About what I said and Lian."

"I'm sure he'll forgive you." Dick turned his back on Artemis and started walking away. "You love him don't you?" Dick froze in his footsteps and felt his eyes go wide. "I can see it in the way that you look at him. Plus, you may be Wally's best friend but I don't think anyone else's best friends goes to the extremes you do for them." Dick turns back and looks at her and then nods. She smiles lightly and puts a hand on his shoulder. He accepts the comfort even if he hasn't forgiven her properly yet. "I think he feels the same way."

They stand in silence and then Dick shrugs her off and walks back towards his apartment. He needs to try something.

Wally sat in Dick's living room bored out of his mind and regretting his and Dick's argument from earlier. Wally sighed and turned on the T. V. He was met by a rather... disturbing display.

On the screen was a guy stripping. Stripping. Wally stared wide eyed at the screen and watched him pick up a random chick and start doing some _things_ to her. He didn't notice the door opening in his shock until he heard a laugh. Wally's head whipped around to see Dick standing there with a smirk on his face and his eyebrows raised. "Dude, are you watching Magic Mike?"

Wally spluttered and said gibberish whilst Dick laughed his head off. Wally hurriedly turned the T. V off and flushed a deep red. "It just came on when I turned the T. V on."

"And you decided to watch it."

"No! It came on seconds before you came in."

Dick puts his hands up and shrugs but still had a very visible smirk on his face. Wally frowned and crossed his arms. "Well, I'm gonna take a shower."

Wally nodded and waited for the door to close. Or at least footsteps but Dick was quite light on his feet so Wally didn't expect to hear those. What he did hear was a zipper. Wally looked over in shock to see Dick taking off his Nightwing uniform. In the middle of the room! Wally stared as Dick continued taking it off. Seemingly oblivious to the fact that Wally was right there! Wally bit his lip to stop a moan as he saw very visible abs. _Dude that is just not fair!_ He thought. "Wally?" Wally looked up to see Dick staring straight at him. _Oh God did he see me looking?_ "Do you have feelings for me?"

Wally felt his mouth drop and he looked at Dick in shock. Straight into his eyes. Wally shook himself out of it and stood up to go into his room. "Next time find somewhere else to change." Wally said as he walked past.

Dick heard the door bang closed behind him and flinched. _Maybe I've gone too far._ He thought. _He did only just break up with Artemis. I should've left him a bit longer. After a relationship that long he's probably still hurting. What does it matter if he likes me or not? He needs time to heal not be confused about me._

Dick walked into the bathroom and tried to decipher what he saw in Wally's eyes. Unbeknownst to him, there was someone waiting for an opportunity to get inside his apartment. And they saw a golden opportunity now.

Jason was perched on the fire escape outside of Dick's apartment. He smirked when he saw Dick do a little striptease for the redhead._ Dick always knew how to get what he wants_. Jason thought with a familiar jealousy bubbling inside him.

Jason always knew that Dick was the favourite. Dick was the original and Jason could never live up to him.

Upon his revival Jason had discovered that The Joker was still alive and knew that he didn't mean as much to Bruce as he thought he did. Jason knew that Bruce's golden rule was that you never kill anyone but The Joker had killed so many and deserved everything that comes and has come to him. Jason wanted revenge for the person that killed him and he assumed that Bruce would have granted it. He didn't.

What angered Jason the most was that he knew that if it was Dick who died then Bruce would have killed The Joker on the spot. Jason didn't realise he was wrong.

Jason waited until the door to the bathroom was closed and he quietly crept in through the window using his training to make sure he wasn't heard.

Jason walked over to Dick's table looking for it. Jason couldn't find it however and he wandered into Dick's room. _Ah_, he thought, _there you are._


	5. Important Note

Hey guys,

I'm really sorry to say that I won't be updating this for a while and I hope you can support me until I can update again.

About a month ago after sitting by her bedside and supporting her, I lost my best friend to cancer and I really, _really _miss her. Me and her had been friends since we started in middle a school about at about 10. We barely ever argued and we were really close and always there for each other.

When she found out she had cancer I was convinced she would pull through but I now realise how much of a cruel disease it is. I wasn't even with her when she died and I now regret not being able to spend every single second she had left with her.

So I'm really sorry that I won't be updating for a while but right now I'm just too sad to write and I need some time to grieve and get over it.

Sorry,

Arrowinabow777


	6. Chapter 5

**_Hey guys. Thank you so much for all of your support. I really appreciate it and I'm trying to get back on my feet as posits possible but at the same time I don't want to rush things. I don't know how long it will take but I'm trying to think positive an be back very soon ;)_**

**_Anyways, I did some rummaging and found this in my files. I was intending to make it longer but I thought I should post it now for you guys. _**

**_I do not own Young Justice or any of the characters below but I do own Black Diamond and Malum. _**

Wally sat in his room staring at the ceiling. His mind was clouded with so many different thoughts so the feeling was as if his head was going to explode. Wally groaned and put his face in his hands.

I suppose I should thank Dick, Wally thought after all, he did take my mind off of Artemis.

This was true. Dick had been the only thing on Wally's mind since Wally had moved in. Well, came for an extended sleepover. Now whenever Wally thought of Artemis or Roy it wouldn't be for a very long time and Wally only felt a small pang of pain. It was mostly just emptiness in regards to them. So for that Wally had to be grateful. But for the rest Wally most certainly did not have to be grateful. The confusion, not being able to concentrate or think and most of all, the feelings. Whenever Wally was near Dick he would feel a mixture of butterflies and pain in his stomach, his thoughts would cloud completely over and he would feel an urgent need to do... anything to Dick. It sounded very wrong but it's true.

"Wally!" Wally feels relief at being brought out of his thoughts only to curse when he realises that the person of his thoughts is the one calling him.

"Yeah?" Wally shouts getting up and walking over to open the door only to have it opened in his face. Wally fell back with a cry and held his nose. He felt warm liquid and realised it was bleeding. "Nice one Dick." Wally whispered to himself as Dick walked over to him in a panic.

"My God Wally are you okay?!" Before Wally could reply Dick was yanking him to his feet and dragging him out of the door. Wally complained but Dick was ignoring him. "I'm so sorry Wally." Dick said as he sat Wally down on a kitchen stool and ran to get the first aid kit. "I didn't realise you were there I really didn't."

Wally looked on in confusion at Dick's frenzy. He didn't get what the big deal was. When they had fights and got injuries much worse than this one they had both told each other to stop acting like girls (and got slapped round the head by Artemis for telling sexist jokes) and they both got on with it. Wally had only seen Dick in such a state of panic for much worse injuries. "What's the big deal?" Wally asked then laughed at how high his voice was due to him pinching his nose to try and stop the blood.

"Stop laughing Wally! I need you to be completely still so I can do this."

Wally slowly stopped laughing and let Dick help him. Dick examined his nose whilst Wally purposely avoided staring at Dick in the awkward situation. As Dick was shoving tissue up his nose, it occurred to Wally that Dick had never answered his question. "Seriously though Dick what's the big deal?"

"What do you mean?" Wally crossed his arm and raised an eyebrow at Dick but he didn't seem to notice as he was packing away.

Wally sighed. "I mean that you were panicking about my nose when we both knew it was a minor injury."

"I thought it was more serious than it looked." Dick shrugged and put the first aid kit back in the cupboard.

"You expect me to believe that the apprentice of the world's greatest detective didn't know that it wasn't a serious injury? Next thing it's going to be a stubbed toe is the end of the world."

Wally laughed at his own joke and Dick shook his head. "Stop laughing Wally!"

Wally grabbed his foot and screamed- quietly- at it, looking at it in horror. "Oh God doctor! Heal it before it kills me! The deadly stubbed toe! I've got it! I've got it!"

Wally then stood up and violently shook Dick. "Stop it Wally!"

Wally then walked around pulling his hair whilst repeatedly saying; "The horror!"

Wally then ironically, stubbed his toe against the cupboard. "Ow!" Wally grabbed his foot and hopped about on his other one and winced.

Dick laughed then and Wally hopped over and sat on the chair rubbing his toe. "Oh God! You're such an idiot!"

Wally smiled slightly and waited for Dick's laughing fit to be over. "So," Wally said when it was. "what's wrong?"

Dick rolled his eyes. "Look Wally, it's just because a lot of stuff is going on right now and I'm sorry if I snapped a little bit but I hardly think it's surprising given the circumstances. Anyways, have you seen my Nightwing uniform?"

"You just went out on patrol!"

"A)" Dick said holding up one finger. "I wasn't on patrol I was at HQ and B)" Wally held up another finger. "I'm not going out on patrol, I need to wash it. I got some blood on it the other day and I never got round to it."

Wally stared at Dick then shrugged. "I don't know where it is. Last time I saw it was when..." Wally cut off and an awkward silence ensued.

"I did that thing?"

"Well-"

"Anyways you must know where it is. I left it on my bed and I came back from the shower and it was gone." Wally shrugged. "Well if it wasn't you then..." Dick raised his voice then trailed off and his eyes widened. A look of utter horror. "Oh God."

Dick raced off and Wally followed in confusion. Dick tore through his room looking for some evidence as to who he thought it would be but hoped against all hope that it wasn't.

Dick didn't hear Wally shouting out his name in his mad search but continued tearing through everything in sight looking for anything. A hair, a fingernail. Dick was halfway through the living room when he spotted his window. It was closed but Dick saw the white piece of paper trapped between the window and the pane. Throwing down whatever he was holding, Dick rushed over to the note and picked it up.

What's a bat without it's darkness? What's a hero without their disguise? Let's see how you cope. I think it's time for someone else to step into your shoes Dicky.

-J

Dick felt like he couldn't breathe. His vision was blurred and he couldn't hear anything but his own beating heart. Dick felt arms encircle him and he broke down, grabbing onto that person and doing something very rare. He cried. He cried and cried until there were no tears left to cry with. Eventually Dick heard the soft hushing noises and the whispered comforts and he relaxed in the familiar arms. "Wally." He breathed with a croaky throat.

"Yeah I'm here. What's wrong Dick? What made you do that?"

Dick felt reality kick in and tried to sit up but the grip around his chest tightened. Dick froze in shock but didn't attempt to move. "Wally, what are you doing?"

"Swear you'll never do that again Dick. Swear to me."

"What?"

"Dick, you just scared me to death. I have never seen you like that before until now. Please Dick, don't scare me like that."

Dick blinked as Wally buried his face in Dick's neck. Both men felt that mix of butterflies and pain but none of them acted on it yet. "Wally are you okay?"

Dick felt the nod against his skin but was not convinced. "It's just... I need you to tell me if something's wrong Dick. Because this is exactly what I was worried would happen. You bottled everything up and broke down. One day that could happen and you could never be the same you again... Don't let that happen."

Dick twisted in Wally's grip and turned to face him. The bright green eyes melted him and Dick touched Wally's cheek. He waited for Wally to push him away but he didn't so Dick started to lean forward. As Dick closed his eyes he felt himself being swished round. He let out a yelp but soon felt the floor behind him and lips covered his own. Dick moaned and wrapped his arms around Wally's neck. The kiss is wild and passionate and they both found themselves running out of breath too soon. Wally pulled away and lifted Dick's shirt up trailing kisses up his chest until he reached his lips again. Wally latched onto them again like they were water and he hadn't drunk for years.

Wally licked Dick's bottom lip and as soon as Dick opened his mouth he didn't bother holding back. He kissed Dick with all of his strength, all of the emotions he'd been feeling because of everything going on. Wally felt a lump forming in the back of his throat as he felt the increasing worry of what was wrong with Dick and broke off the kiss with a sob. Sitting on his knees, Wally tried to pull himself together and shielded his face from a very confused Dick. "What's wrong?"

Dick sat up and Wally took a deep breath and faced him, hoping he didn't look too bad. When the sympathy took over Dick's features Wally knew he was failing. "I should be asking you the same thing." Dick sighed. "What's happening?"

Dick took a deep breath. "Jason's alive."

Wally froze and his eyes widened. It seemed as if time itself had stopped after those words and Wally didn't even think he was breathing. "Jason Todd?" Dick nodded. Wally frowned. "How?"

"We don't know yet. Bats is carrying out investigations but we can't find him."

Wally was silent for a minute and processed it all. Or he tried to. After a while his mind got all fuzzed and he felt a headache coming on so he stopped. "Well this is good right? Jason's alive you should be celebrating."

Wally knew that something was up and Dick wouldn't act like this if everything was fine but didn't want to believe that something happened to the Jason they all knew and loved. "We don't know what's going through his head. He stabbed Black Diamond so we really don't know if he's good or not."

"But Val used to be bad right?"

Dick smirked and raised a brow at him. "Since when did you start calling her Val?"

Wally rolled his eyes. "Shut up!"

"What does it matter that she used to be bad?"

"Well, maybe he's not bad but trying to be really good and eliminate all evil. If she was bad then he might have stabbed her for that."

Dick shook his head. "It's a good theory but there're too many holes in it." Wally frowned. "Batman said that after Jason knocked her out he was going to shoot her but he lowered his gun. Plus, Jason and Valyrae were good friends before he died. He knew what she went through and could relate to her in some ways. He's changed."

"Do you think that would matter for Jason? Them being friends? I mean you know how he was with-"

"Shut up Wally!" Dick shouted and cut off Wally's sentence. Wally stayed quiet, knowing he had probably gone too far. "I need to get some air."

Dick stood up and walked away. Wally let him. He didn't know why but he did know he would regret it later.

Valyrae woke up to see Blue Beetle and Impulse sitting by her bedside. Well, Impulse was kind of bouncing considering the kid could never sit still. Valyrae sighed. She wasn't particularly feeling well and Impulse talked way too much. Besides, he and Blue Beetle always acted all lovey dovey when they were together and Valyrae always wanted to puke when she saw anything like that. "Hi Black Diamond!" Valyrae rolled her eyes at Impulses chirpy voice. "We just wanted to make sure you were okay, because it's really not like you to take an injury like this! Also..." Valyrae blurred out the next parts he was talking and stared at the ceiling whilst trying to calm down and not snap. "And are you listening to me?"

Valyrae laughed and turned to his pouty expression. "Even if I did I wouldn't be able to follow a word you're saying."

Impulse did his sad puppy eyes and turned towards his boyfriend who immediately melted and hugged him. Valyrae rolled her eyes for what felt like the twentieth time and inspected her nails. "Mean BD."

"Well I'm sure Blue will make up for it later." Valyrae smirked and raised her eyebrows suggestively. Impulse immediately recoiled from Blue Beetle and looked at her shocked and angry.

"Hey!" Valyrae laughed incredibly hard at that and even Blue had a small smile he was desperately trying to cover up on. Luckily for him, Impulse's attention was fixed on Valyrae. "Not cool!"

"Whatever we all know you do it."

Impulse spluttered and crossed his arms. "And how is that?"

"I'm in the room right next to Blue's and the walls aren't sound proof."

Bart blushed and looked down muttering something about a secret lair being pointless if the walls weren't sound proof. "Hey it's okay." Blue said and kissed Impulses cheek. Impulse 'hmphed' and cuddled up to him. Valyrae just shook her head at the lovebirds and prepared to go back to sleep.

"Hey!" The door burst open and Robin and Superboy walked in. The voice had come from the larger of the two and Valyrae smiled at him and he walked over and clutched her face between his hands whilst being careful not to use too much strength. Out of the corner of her eye Valyrae saw Robin glaring at Impulse and Blue Beetle as they hugged and sent a knowing smile his way. He scowled and looked away. "Are you okay?"

Superboy released his grip on her and sat down in the seat next to the bed. "Yes, you've been asking me that for the past week."

Superboy shook his head. "I don't get why you're not healed yet."

Valyrae resisted the urge to sigh. Kryptonians and the things they don't get. "I don't have any powers remember? Plus that guy really knew how to stab."

"Alright." Superboy stated, back to his normal, stoic self. Valyrae smiled and tried to get back to sleep for the second time.

Dick walked into the entrance to the Bat cave and saw Bruce sitting in front of another computer. He cleared his throat and Bruce turned around and stared at him with tired eyes. Now even though superheroes stayed up late they still needed some sleep. Dick wondered if Bruce was starting to see things now. Hallucinations. He could have been a walking cheese ball in Bruce's eyes for all he knew. He was jus glad he wasn't being shown as something threatening or he'd be in for a rough night. "What's wrong?" Bruce asked not sounding particularly interested and using the voice that said 'Tell me quickly and go away.'

"He came." Bruce sat bolt up right and beckoned for Dick to come closer. Immediately out of his stupor. Dick did as he was instructed and he stood to the side of Bruce with a natural expression on. Just as Bruce had. "He left me this."

Dick held up the note and Bruce practically ripped it from his hand in his desperation to read it. As soon as Bruce was finished he looked up and rubbed his temples. "He stole your costume?"

"Yes."

Bruce was silent for a while. Then smiled and looked relieved. "Oh this is brilliant."

Dick felt happiness too and smiled. "What is it?"

Bruce put a hand on his shoulder. "I put a tracker on your costume."

Dick smiled widely at the thought of tracking down Jason. "Then let's do it!"

Bruce nodded and walked over to the computer. He tapped furiously on the keyboard and Dick stood silently for a few minutes until hat Bruce did sunk in. "You've been stalking me?!"

Bruce looked round at him and frowned. "What?"

"You," Dick pointed at Bruce to emphasise his point. "put a tracker on my uniform. You are seriously starting to freak me out!"

Dick could have sworn he saw a small trace of a smile on Bruce's lips as he turned back around. "I was merely curious."

Dick sighed. "About what?!"

"About your well being. I never knew, you could have needed help."

Dick shook his head and sighed.

"My God!"

Dick suddenly heard a beeping sound and immediately forgot about the fact that Bruce was a seriously creepy person. He looked towards the screen and saw a red moving dot. He walked over to the computer and peered over Bruce's shoulder. "Dick,"

"Where is he?"

Bruce was silent and Dick looked over to see Bruce looking confused. "He's at your apartment."

Dick looked at the screen in confusion and sure enough, it was hovering over where he loved. "What? Why does he want to go..." Dick went slack mouthed as he realised who was in that apartment that a current threat was. "Wally."

(((((((((((((((0))))))))))))))))))

Wally sat in Dicks apartment staring at the ceiling. A position he found himself in when he was thinking. Not uncommon for Wally. At least as of late. Wally sighed and covered his eyes with his hands and appreciated the darkness. Whilst others were scared of it, darkness brought comfort to Wally in these times. "My God." Wally whispered to himself. "I'm sorry Dick."

Wally shook his head at his selfishness earlier. He should have let the subject drop but his own curiosity caused pain for his best friend. Curiosity killed the cat. "That's so sweet Wally."

Wally jumped at the unfamiliar voice and sat forward on the sofa. He gasped and started to turn around but felt a blow to his head and was unconscious before he hit the ground.

(((((((((((((((((((0))))))))))))))))))))

Jason stood behind Wally with the bat in his hand. He saw Wally slump forward and land on the floor with a thump and listened for signs of anyone rushing to his aid. None. Dick really shouldn't have left his prize possession alone. Some treasure s just too irresistible.

Jason picked Wally up off of the floor and slung him over his shoulder as he left Dicks apartment. Through the winds of course. Was there any other way? Doors were boring an overrated. Just an excuse for lazy people.

Jason had to make sure to be quick. Wally had super healing powers and Jason had made sure not to hit so hard that Wally would die and avoided places that would cause permanent damage to him. That was the last thing he needed. Jason wasn't sure how much time he had though. If Wally regained consciousness before the necessary time then Jason could always just knock him out again but he rather wouldn't.

Jason climbed down the fire escape and shoved Wally into the awaiting car. "Have you got him?"

Jason turned and looked towards the driver. He was turned towards him wearing a drivers cap and shades to hide his face. Essentials that Jason probably should have thought to bring. "Yes."

The driver smiled. "Good boy. You're well on you're way. Though you really should have killed my sister when you had the chance."

Jason felt the annoyance bubbling in his stomach but forced himself to smirk. "I thought I'd leave her for a later time. Ruins the fun you see. A quick death. And bitches like her deserve slow ones."

The driver laughed. "Ah yes. You're right." His English accent flowed in a deep voice that could sound sinister if he was saying; 'Banana! Potato! Melon!' Etc.

"Let's go then. I don't now how long he'll be out for."

"Yes. I guess you're right."

And then the car drove away. Not a minute later Dicks motorcycle sped up and he rushed up towards his apartment in a frenzy. Batman right behind him.

((((((((((((((((((0))))))))))))))))))

"Black Diamond?" Valyrae looked over at Impulse who was the only one left standing in the room. Blue Beetle had left ages ago and Cnnor had t walk Wolf.

"Yes?" Valyrae didn't particularly want to talk to Impulse as no matter how much sleep she got she still felt tired and drained. She did thoug because he would continue t as anyways.

"Your brother. Malum." Valyrae nodded and looked at him expectantly. "Why did you try to save him?"

Valyrae looked shocked. She hadn't expected Impulse to ask that. Something so personal. Half the time he just talked about food and problems he was having with Blue. "Umm..." Valyrae sat up slightly and looked at Impulse. He was hopping from foot to foot but Valyrae guessed that was his inability to stay still rather than him feeling awkward. "Well, when I came here I was a criminal staying out of jail by a thread. For me, that thread was Batman. He saw the good I was capable of. It's the same for me with my brother. I know he has good in him."

Impulse looks captivated now and steps forward. "But after what he did to you."

Valyrae sighed. Impulse had found out about that from the words of Malum himself. He was shocked and angry but agreed to keep tight lipped on what he was told. Valyrae was pretty sure he told Blue Beetle though. "We were all pretty desperate back then. He was going out of his mind dealing with everything. I can relate. Plus, he's the only family I have left."

Impulse nods and sits down and tries his best not to shuffle. He can't relate to what Valyrae went through and he doesn't want to. He needs to drop it. "Oh and by the way. You have another admirer."

Impulse looks up and frowns. "What? What do you mean?"

Valyrae continues t try and get to sleep and doesn't look at him. "Observe Impulse. Whenever you're with Blue, look around you and see who else has eyes."

Impulse doesn't have time to answer as Dick bursts through the door with tears trailing down his face. Valyrae immediately snaps up and looks worried. "Wally's been kidnapped by Jason!"

Valyrae stares open mouthed at Dick as he sits down and starts breathing heavily. "What? What happened?" Dock doesn't answer and starts rocking back and forth whilst continuing to breathe heavily. "Dick? Wha-?"

"I don't know Val!"

Valyrae immediately shuts up and looks at Dick with sympathy as he starts breathing heavily again. She motions for Impulse to go and get someone or something to help him. She face palms when he comes back with a cuddly toy.

(((((((((((((((((((((((0))))))))))))))))))))))

Wally came to with a splitting headache and opened his eyes slowly. He groaned and looked around but everything looked funny and distorted. He thought it could be the use of some drug but then realised that everything was upside down. He looked and saw his body was tied upside down over a swimming pool full of what looked like sharks. What was going on? "Hello sleepy head."

Wally looked towards the trace of the source and saw some guy in costume. He couldn't make out who it was though. "Who are you?"

"Why I'm offended Mr West. Don't know me? I'm going to be very important at the things coming up. Oi Jason! Come here!"

Wally felt his stomach drop as he heard that name. He watched as Jason slowly walked towards him and the man. "Jason? What are you doi-"

"Shut up!" Jason shouted at Wally and Wally immediately shut his lips.

"Good boy." The other man chuckled and lightly punched Jason's shoulder. Wally looked on in horror. Jason was working for this bastard?! "Now Mr West you really don't know who I am? You'll certainly know my sister."

Wally frowned. What was he talking about? "God you're so dumb Wally." Jason said and rolled his eyes. The man laughed.

"My sister used to be a criminal. I was on the verge of teaming up with her when she turned all goody goody. I practically made her what she is today."

"And what is she today?"

"Emotionless, hollow, mad. As she says."

Wally still frowned. The man laughed and rolled his eyes. "God! My sister is your dearly beloved Black Diamond! I... am Malum. And I'm going to kill you."

**So did you like it? Any requests for characters or couples on this? Let me know in the reviews. Be back as soon as I can. And yet again, thank you for you support.**


End file.
